Mating Season
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Every 25 years the Underworld goes through a mating cycle that lasts for five days. Mard Geer always hated this time, for him it was just five days of slaughtering anyone who tried to mate with him. Not looking forward to this year's cycle, Mard's world will shift as he not only finds himself mature enough for fertility but also locked in a battle that finally excites him. AU


Note: This is an edited version of the original. However if you'd like the unedited actual lemon version it is available on AO3 and Wattpad under _Mating Season_.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail otherwise MardLu would have happened.

* * *

Mard Geer could feel the air shift, the scent of his home changing. Soon the cursed mating season would be upon them all and he longed to hide underneath the bed covers and try to avoid it. It would not be possible; the warm dark burgundy comforter would not save him, and he knew it.

Pushing the blanket from his head he stared at ceiling of his bedroom. Every quarter century the Underworld would begin this vicious cycle of mating. It was the only way to counter all the war and death that surrounded the lives of demons. This was the nature of things, war would break out and many demons would die only for the next mating cycle to hit and new life could fill the realm.

Mard Geer had tried to fight against this endless cycle. He went as far as to quell uprisings and force peace upon the land, hoping that if they did not war heavily, perhaps nature could be averted. It was a failure and the mating season had once upon come back to the land and he understood that despite all his power, nature was simply stronger than he.

The heat, pain, and pleasure of mating season would last for five days. All his instincts would turn feral and he would fight whoever dared to present themselves as his mate. To date not a single demon had ever beaten him and he had never felt a call to willingly lose to one. Therefore, Mard had no equal, no one to submit to him or he would submit to. Alone, he would be alone again and if he allowed himself to admit it, that loneliness was the source of his pain.

As king, he should find a mate and continue his lineage, this was an expectation his people had for him. They had waited hundreds of years to hear the tiny scream of his first born and each mating cycle, there would be nothing. How was it possible that he was still alone after all this time? Even Keyes, for as ugly as he was, found himself a mate.

Mard sat up in the bed and looked around his quiet room and empty bed. Everything was pristine, books neatly on their bookcases and vases of roses in their full bloom. His tastes were simple but rich, for the king he would rather have three pieces of well-crafted ornate furniture in a room than a collection odd knickknack. He ran a hand over his face and sniffed the air, his nose scrunching at the perfume of it.

The king climbed out of his warm bed and headed for his morning shower. As he stood under the cascading water he sighed, why was this too difficult to bear? Why was this cycle harder than any of the others? What kind of cruelness would this year show him?

As his hand floated down his toned abs, he felt a small pulse of energy swirling low in his gut. His eyes wide, he knew exactly what was happening to him. For the first time in his life he was finally fertile, and he pressed his forehead against the smooth stone wall. If other demons detected this, his fight this year would be harder than any other cycle.

Mard Geer had always been unique among demons, he was not pure blooded but a half-breed. His father a fallen angel and his mother a succubus, both breeds known for short fertile cycles. The stronger the breed, the fewer of their population, it helped create balance in the Planes. This also kept resources, in check, otherwise wars would break out more often as food and energy ran low.

Ready to bash his head into the wall, Mard pulled back and decided against causing damage to his home. Instead he tried to ignore the energy pulse in his body and set about his morning grooming, as if this was just any other day. Though he was skilled as a liar to anyone, he often failed miserably at lying to himself.

As he came out of the shower and situated a towel around his lean hips a spike in power flooded the room and he groaned. Mard quickly finished brushing his hair before he came back out into his room to greet his, excitable guest.

"Baby boy!" his mother squealed and Mard tried to not flinch before the succubus queen.

"Mother, I am almost four hundred years old, no longer a baby," he shot back with a subtle arch of his brow and his mother had but simply giggled.

Mavis was lovely, even amongst her own kind she was revered for her golden hair and bright teal eyes. There was something innocent and sweet about the soul sucking sex demon, which she never had an issue using. Mard always respected her cunning and loved her as only a son could, but that didn't mean he had to be pleased by her chipper attitude.

She hopped up on his bed and patted the spot next to her as she looked him up and down. He saw the glimmer in her eyes and he sighed, of course mother would know.

"Finally! Oh, my sweet baby boy is finally in his first fertile heat," she sighed and Mard reluctantly took the spot next to her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"I hate it," he grumbled as she started doting over his hair.

"Maybe this will the be season, and then grandkids," she sighed.

"Mother, just how can you be so optimistic about this?"

Mavis hummed for a moment before she kissed his cheek and looked into his coal black eyes. "Because I want what is best for you, a mate and family would be wonderful, and you know your father…"

"So, he sent you here, so he could what, design a nursery?" Mard rolled his eyes as his mother nodded with wonderful enthusiasm. He groaned, "why me?"

"Cause it's your time, Mard, I don't get why you fight nature so much," she took a breath, "I met your dad during the mating season. If it wasn't for nature your dad would have stayed all cooped up in his castle."

Mard blinked and pulled out of his mother's playful touch, "you are comparing me to father?"

Mavis let out a giggle, "we always said you were more like him than me. Yes, he was a brooding cold bastard and like you he tried to fight the cycle. Mating season was like an excuse to slaughter for him, until me."

Mard let out a breath, that just about summed up his feelings on the mating season. His mother held his hand, "when I first met Zeref I was half out of my mind in lust, but I looked at him and somehow I felt lucid. So, I bared teeth to him and went after him, we fought for two days before I let him mount me and that was it."

He chuckled, "somehow I always thought it was you that mounted him."

Mavis flashed him a devious grin, "I do have him wrapped around my pinky, don't I?"

Mard couldn't help but laugh as she crooked her pinky and started giggling. It was very much true, his mother really ran the family and whenever father would become, unreasonable, she'd put him in his place. Their little family dynamic had two modes, public and private.

In private they were loving and kind to each other, displays of affection, though shunned in their society as weakness were the norm. In public they had masks of impassiveness and cruelness to wear, though as the years went on Mard realized his public mask was getting harder to take off. Unless his family was around and then he could drop the mask for hugs and kisses.

His mother pulled him against her again and Mard relaxed into her embrace, her scent washing over him. "You'll be okay baby boy, I know it's scary but somewhere out there is a demon or demoness for you. You need faith."

"Faith in what exactly? Last I checked most Gods did not listen to us," he sighed.

"Faith in mommy knowing what is best, duh. Besides you've met many of those Gods, most of them are assholes."

Mard snorted and he rolled over to his back to look up at his mother as she played with his wet hair all over her lap. Only his mother would know how to soothe him and give him a bit of hope. Her timing always perfect, he knew it was because of her species she was always connected to his thoughts and feelings. That gift was the only one he received from the succubus line, least as far as he knew, he never required a healthy amount of sex for sustenance.

They sat for several minutes as his mother played with his hair and hummed softly. She was always so soothing and Mard felt he could go back to sleep. He knew he shouldn't, today would be the last day to get work done before the hell of mating season hit at the moon's zenith.

"You're so relaxed baby boy, good, feel better?" her soft voice knocked Mard out of his lull state and he looked up.

"No, but I commend the effort," he said, and she pinched his exposed side, forcing him to chuckle. From there Mavis happily tortured him by tickling him, knowing exactly where his ticklish spot was along his rib cage. After another minute of Mard curled into a little ball and laughing, "fine, I feel better, just stop!"

Mavis giggled and stopped her actions, "I should go, I promised Zeref I wouldn't stay too long, he's impatient. Personally, I think he just likes his butt getting kicked."

"Well if anyone can oblige him, it is you," he quipped, knowing full well that his parents were bound by more than just mating, they fiercely loved each other.

"I know! He's so cute when he's angry," she sighed.

"Mother, have I ever mentioned that some details I am better off not knowing?"

She shrugged, "just wait, you'll find a mate and then it'll be, wow mom, you were so right."

"You do a horrible impersonation of me, I would never speak that way."

Mavis kissed his forehead and bounced off the bed as Mard rolled up and adjusted the towel around him. "Love you baby boy, have fun."

"Love you too, mother," he said and in a small ripple of power his mother was gone. Though the lingering effects of her succubus magic hung in the air, Mard knew she did it on purpose. The magic would cling to his bed and leave an aura of love around it, reminding him gently that she loves him.

Mavis used to do that a lot when he was kid and started sleeping in his bed, instead of his parents' bed. It helped and eventually Mard managed to handle the nights alone. Though he kept many stuffed animals with him so that he had someone to cuddle. Perhaps that was something he got from his mother, the cuddle addiction and after years of just clinging to pillows, maybe he needed someone.

Mard sighed and dressed for his first meeting of the day, his thoughts now shifting to the idea that his coffee better be ready otherwise many demons would not live to enjoy mating season.

* * *

"Go fuck yourself!" Lucy shouted as she slammed her holy weapon into the incubus. It screeched and she pulled back the spear and watched the male demon drop in a boneless heap.

"Enough! Lucy, what the hell is wrong with you?" her brother Laxus shouted as he flew to her side. The Archangel was intimidating to many of their kind but not to Lucy and she whirled at him. Her spear holding ready to strike as she aligned it to his thick neck.

Laxus put his hands up and took two steps back, "easy little Seraphim."

Lucy huffed and pulled back her spear, planting it in the ground she leaned against it. She was so weary, unable to understand what was coming over her. Her wrath had been out in full force for days now and she had started just killing any creature who dared looked at her.

Laxus approached and she held back the warning growl she wanted to throw at him. Lucy knew he would not hurt her but she also knew he was quite displeased with her attitude lately and was using every bit of his political power to keep her in Kingdom.

Though today she was in Earth Land, trying to find an outlet for her spiked aggression by hunting anything demonic. Though with each creature she killed she felt as if she was searching for something. Judging them for more than just their crimes, she was judging them for their strength and she had no idea why.

Her brother sniffed the air and his eyes softened as he cupped her cheek. Lucy leaned into his touch, as little bolts of lightning danced on her skin, his loving embrace for her. "You're fertile," he said after a healthy pause.

Lucy stepped back and shook her head, "no, I'm too young for that."

Laxus laughed, "you've always been an early bloomer. I can smell it."

"Impossible, angels don't work that way and you know it."

"You're Seraphim, big difference little sis," he said, and she glared at him.

Seraphim were the war angels, allowed to be beings of emotions because they handled the Wrath of Heaven. Rare and powerful this class of angel could even stand up against Archangels and as such they had respect and fear always at their side. Though Seraphim also could fall from Grace much more easily than any other class and so they hit fertility earlier in their life, though didn't make children easier to come by.

"I don't want it," she sighed.

"It's your first one, you know how rare the mating season is for us." He said, and she nodded. Kingdom only had a mating season once every three hundred years, but it was usually successful with dozens of new angels being born to replace all the ones that either died or fell.

"Five days of what? Allowed hedonism in the hopes of new angels. It's disgusting," she spat on the ground.

"It's when we find out lifelong mates, that's different than the demons who just rut with anything that moves," Laxus added. As far as they were ever taught demons hit a mating cycle much more often because their infernal natures required more births. Then it was a free for all, demons attacking and raping demons in the hopes of siring many. It was disturbing to her senses.

Lucy pushed her blood soaked bangs out of her face and took a seat on a nearby boulder. She studied her brother as he took a spot next to her and let out a soft sigh. He was older than her by several hundred years and already happily mated to a Reaping Angel.

She watched the demon slowly turn into a black goo and dissolve into the earth. Her body itching for new battle and her anger at being fertile hiding under her skin. Lucy just knew something was wrong and she was certain that the solution for her ills would not be in Kingdom. Kingdom, the home of the Angels was the last place she wanted to be, and she had no idea why.

A sigh left her, "I don't want to go home."

"Why?" the blonde Archangel asked, raising a brow as his lips pursed.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like the one for me is there, that it's not home," she confided and heard the low whistle of her brother.

"Sis, are you saying you want to fall?" he asked and she looked at his face, seeing a bit of moisture gather along the edges of his eyes.

"I don't know Laxus, I just know it doesn't feel like home."

He sighed and wrapped a large arm around her, "what feels like home? You know you can travel anywhere."

The freedom of travel was a blessing for Seraphim, they could even go into the lower levels of hell and seek out their fallen counterparts to terminate, if Kingdom wished it. Not even her brother had enough power to walk anywhere, but there was the risk that if they gave into the sin of the demonic planes, they would be fallen themselves. Many Seraphim never came back and sometimes Lucy wondered if that was just simply the path of a Seraphim, to be the fallen.

She shrugged, "I don't know…" Lucy pursed her lips and sighed, "no, not true, somehow I have been feeling a pull for the Underworld, not Hell."

Laxus nuzzled his cheek to the top of her head, "you know the son of Zeref runs that plane. Not many fallen choose to live there, they all flock into the lower depths of Hell to try and avoid badasses like you."

Zeref was the first fallen, he struck out against Kingdom in wishing for the free will to choose his own path and for the Angels. It was said he found the Plane of Hell, to be his version of Kingdom for dark creatures to give into their desires. Though begrudgingly Kingdom acknowledged that his fall was for the best as demons started to leave the mortals alone to go find their sick pleasures under his rule. Due to that, no Seraphim was ever ordered to destroy Zeref and his small family was considered off limits. More out of fear as to what he would do if the demoness he mated, and his child was killed.

"Not every fallen winds up on the Seraphim radar, just the really bad ones," she said and that was true. Fallen had to commit serious crimes against mortals or Kingdom to be up on their bounty board.

"Why are we having this conversation?" he asked, and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Because, I think, this mating cycle I want to be in the Underworld."

Laxus just held her for a few minutes before she heard him cough, "it's your first one, you don't know what you really feel."

Lucy shrugged, "you could be right but we both know I'm more in tune with my emotions and instincts than you are."

"How bad is it?"

"I keep dreaming of roses, blood and darkness before they turn…" she swallowed and blushed, "sexual."

"That could mean anything, doesn't have to be the Underworld, could be someone here."

"Having a Nephilim is the greatest crime, I would never have a half breed like that," she said, knowing the laws against mating with mortals. Half Angel, half mortal was a deadly mix that was outlawed after the birth of the Chaos Angel. It was a difficult and bloody battle that required Zeref himself to rise and join with Kingdom to save mortals. After that, it was forbidden for an Angel to mate with anything that was human, especially mages.

Lucy felt a hot tear splash against her head, "you really want to do this?"

"Laxus, I could be wrong, if I commit no sin during the mating cycle then I was wrong and will come home. If I'm right and a mate is waiting for me in the darkness, then I'll have a family of my own."

"I don't like this, it's your first cycle, I think your hormones are fooling you," he said.

Lucy sat up and quickly slapped her brother, watching his head snap back as a pink handprint formed against his chiseled cheek. Her eyes started swirling in crimson as her aura darkened, "I really have zero fucks to give, Laxus!" she roared and pulled her hand back, only to feel a strong hand wrap around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder and into the one eye of her brother's mate.

"Yo, we cool Sunshine, stop hitting his face, I kind of like it," he said, and she snorted.

Lucy pulled out of Cobra's grasp and turned to hug the Reaping Angel. He patted her back, "what happened?"

Lucy started talking into his chest, the grey robes of his profession scratchy to her face. "I don't want to go through mating in Kingdom."

"Don't blame you, it's not exciting," he whispered as her brother huffed in defiance.

"You weren't complaining about excitement last night," Laxus shot back and Lucy cringed.

"Ewwww," she sniffled.

"So where do you want to mate, what does your little Seraphim urge take you?" Cobra added, his voice a hell of a lot more soothing than her brother's. This is why she liked the guy, that and Reaping Angels naturally had a chill vibe to them because they tried to make crossing over as gentle as possible.

"Seriously, Erik, you cool with this? This is my sister."

"Shut the fuck up, you don't get what being a Seraphim is like, you too busy being high and fucking mighty with your Archangel bullshit. I love ya, but just throttle it back a little and listen." He said, and Lucy pulled back and looked at her brother-in-law. "Fun fact, I worked with Seraphim before I chose to be a Reaper. I get it, Sunshine."

"I don't fucking believe this, Lucy, seriously, you can't just give up Kingdom, you can't…." Lucy didn't have to look to know Laxus was crying, he was always so protective over her. She let go of Cobra and turned to hug her brother, whether he liked it or not, she just felt so strongly about this.

"I just, have to, Laxus."

"You gotta let her, I can escort her down there, we'll know pretty quickly if she's right," Cobra offered.

"How?" he asked, and Lucy turned to look at the older angel.

"Seraphim just know, if her mate is on the plane, she'll find him or her. Their instincts are crazy accurate, this is why they are hard little bitches to kill," Cobra added, and Lucy just nodded.

Laxus huffed and ran a hand through his hair before crushing her against his chest. After a moment he let out a soft sigh, "fine, go with Erik, if you feel your mate, well…" he swallowed, "have fun, I guess."

Lucy smiled and jumped up to kiss her brother's cheek, "I will."

Laxus shot a hard glare at his mate, "take care of her."

"Duh, she's my Sunshine, I love her more than you somedays," he said blowing her brother a kiss and making Lucy bust out in laughter.

She hugged Laxus one more time and grabbed her spear before putting her hand into the Reaper's. A firm nod to Cobra and she felt his power flare up and they were transported. Lucy looked around, it was a mess of bodies, blood and screeching the demons here were busy fighting or fucking. Some doing both at the same time.

She sniffed the air and hummed for a moment as she smelt roses, the scent wrapped around her and swayed a bit on her feet. Lucy opened her eyes and looked towards the large imposing castle on the horizon. It could not be explained but she just knew, that the source of her dreams and this scent was there waiting for her.

"Your mate is here, huh?" Cobra asked and saw the corners of his mouth pull down.

"I think so, roses," she sighed.

"Interesting... Good luck kiddo. Demons work differently, you want a mate you gotta kick their ass first," he shrugged.

"How do you know so much about all of this? Cause you're a Reaper?" Lucy asked.

"Something like that," he shrugged, and Lucy tilted her head at him. She really wanted more answers, but she also desperately wanted to go seek out that scent and find her mate. Letting the comment go she surveyed the area again, watching demons as a few started walking towards her. The look of lust in their eyes revolting to her and she opened her wings before kicking off the ground and flying to the castle.

"Good luck!" she heard Cobra call out and she knew she would absolutely need it.

* * *

Cobra sighed and then made a commanding decision, before he would go and soothe his mate, he had to go pay a visit. He teleported straight into Zeref's castle, demons descended upon him immediately and he just stood there.

"Yo, need to talk to bossman," he said. A small demon moved towards him and he pulled out his scythe, from its dimensional pocket. "Reaping class do not fuck with me," he snarled while tapping the bottom of it into the ground and releasing a wave of power throwing the demons back.

"This better be good Cobra, it's almost mating season," the cool voice of Zeref said.

"I know, just dropped off a pretty little Seraphim to the Underworld," he said as he flashed his old boss a grin.

"Why do I care?" the fallen had asked as he stepped out into the dim light. Cobra nodded in respect, knowing that he wouldn't fight his old friend and very much appreciating how much more Zeref smiled since his departure.

It was his biggest secret, Cobra was one of Zeref's in the great schism but because he never followed or ripped off his wings, he was allowed to stay in Kingdom, provided he served his penance as a Reaper. Though he maintained a close relationship with the King of Hell, despite what Death and other ancient Angels thought of it.

"She's fertile and smelling roses, after 12 of your cycles, angel and demon mating seasons have aligned," he said as he watched a broad smile come across Zeref's face. The old bossman was still quick to catch anything and he watched as Mavis, his little succubus came up behind him.

"Hi Coby," she said before she came over and gave him a hug. He always had a soft spot for the demoness, finding her to be the perfect mate for his friend.

"Hey cutey, you heard," he said.

"A Seraphim, amazing, such a strong mother and mate she will be for Mard. You did good, looking out for your god-son like that."

Cobra shrugged, "he's family and family always comes first." When Mard Geer was born, Cobra was allowed to visit, that was when Zeref had asked him to be the god-father. It was a sign of respect for all the loyalty Cobra had shown the family, even making it so that Kingdom would never send Seraphim after Zeref and his family.

"Does your mate know?" Zeref asked.

"No, I haven't explained to Laxus how complicated things really are. Fucking fate thought it would be fun to make my mate an Archangel," he shrugged.

"Oh dear, we have a few hours before the moon hits its zenith here, but I think it's already started in the Underworld," Mavis said.

"Would love to stay and chat, but I need to go knock up my own angel," Cobra said with a devious grin to his face. It wasn't lost on him that Laxus finally hit his first fertility cycle, Archangels, always slower than the rest of them.

"I'm sure the pompous ass is going to love that," Zeref added.

"Yo, we changed that law against same sex angel mating after you left. You actually saved the Angel population, though no one but the few of us who were there actually know the good you did to preserve our race."

"How about we keep that to ourselves?" he asked, and Cobra nodded, politics, too many layers of complicated wrapped in red tape and then more complications. Least Reaping was easy, no politics, just help souls move around.

"Deal, anyways, thought you two would want the good news."

Mavis nodded as Zeref grinned, "thank you so much Coby, see you next month for dinner?"

"Only if your making that roasted poison spider dish again," he said as he hummed in the memory and patted his belly.

"Of course, hopefully by then we'll have much to celebrate," the succubus added.

Cobra could feel his mate's sadness creep into his skin and he shivered, "gotta go, mate isn't handling this well. It's his sister I had to drop off, crazy little ray of fucking Sunshine."

Zeref threw his head back and laughed, "I'm sure the Archangel council is going to love you for that."

Cobra shrugged, "they can't touch me, and they know it, also you can't fucking fight nature. She was going to go but at least I could point her in the right direction, help the search so we don't have to wait another 300 years."

"Well good luck with Laxus, thank you," Zeref said as Cobra shook his clawed hand. He hugged Mavis one more time before teleporting back to his mate.

Laxus sat on the boulder and Cobra gave him a sad smile, "hey."

"I hate you!" the blonde Archangel roared, and Cobra just simply laughed.

"No, you don't, that's your damn hormones," he sighed and sat down next to his mate.

Laxus had his head in his hands as he cried, and Cobra put an arm around his mate, holding him close. After a few tense minutes and a soaked shoulder, Laxus finally lifted his head. "Why? Why would you hand her to the demons?"

Cobra sighed, "cause her mate, least if I'm right, is my god-son. Roses, only one being in the Underworld commands them, Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros."

Laxus shoved at him and Cobra was stunned for a moment before he managed to catch Laxus's fist. "What the shit?"

"God-son? He's the spawn of Zeref! How?" Lightning started sparking off Laxus and Cobra could taste his anger, oh anger sex was going to be fun tonight.

"It's a long story, let's go home, mating season starts soon and I'm not knocking you up on Earth Land," he said.

"What makes you think I am even going to touch you?"

"Fine, I'll do all the touching then," he teased, cupping Laxus's cheek and staring into his eyes. The Archangel purred slightly before shifting on the boulder.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Big dick, next stupid question…" he said, forcing his mate to chuckle before pulling him for a kiss. Sure, things would be tense for a few days, but Cobra knew they would be alright. Above all things, he always had faith and sarcasm.

* * *

Another challenger came for Mard, a feline demon, rather nice looking one and he arched a brow at it. Since the whole thing had started a couple hours ago this was his sixth opponent. Hell, he didn't even get to stop for a coffee break and he really hated that his next five days were going to be like this. Luckily, he had energy stored up for this one and the extra power in his body from being fertile was helping him. The feline was fast and agile but ultimately stupid as he directed Velvet towards it. Least his roses were dining well.

A pulse of energy washed through the castle and Mard felt his body warm in response to it. He took off his torn jacket and discarded the bloodied shirt, standing in the courtyard in only a pair of black leather pants and boots. He waited, watching for any little movement as he readied to gather his Thorns.

A battle cry hit the air and he looked up, just in time to see what looked like an angel descend upon him. Mard jumped back missing the spear that was aimed to go right through his body. He surveyed the new opponent and found his heart ready to burst out of its rib cage.

Never, in his entire life had he seen anything so beautiful. Long flowing blonde hair that shimmered under the moonlight, perfect hourglass figure wrapped in an Angel's battle dress and large dark red and gold wings from her back. Her face was flawless, and he felt himself take a small step towards her, losing himself in her coffee colored eyes.

She sniffed the air and pointed her spear at him, "you, who are you?"

Mard blinked, "Mard Geer Tartaros, you?"

"Lucretia Isabel, Seraphim, Celestine Order," she said her voice smooth and commanding. Her eyes traveled over him and he saw her blush, "but everyone calls me Lucy."

"Lucy, this is demon mating season, why are you here and wishing to kill me?" he asked, slightly grateful for the small reprieve so he could collect his thoughts.

"Roses, you smell like roses, it's Angel mating season," she said and Mard arched a brow.

"You intend to challenge me as a mate?" he inquired, and she flushed again. Mard felt with his power, poking along her own aura with his own. He could feel her power as it tried to align with his, the small tendrils wrapping around each other, filling in gaps.

Slowly they walked towards each other, their power dancing outward, feeling each other. It was as erotic as anything Mard ever felt and as he got close to her, he breathed in her own scent, strawberries and stardust and was that incubus blood?

Standing close to her he could feel her body heat and she looked up at him. Mard swallowed hard as he looked at her, uncertain as to what he was going to do in this instance. He wanted to fight her, but he also wanted to fuck her senseless. His mind flashed to images of seeing her under him and then large with child, the thought excited him in all carnal ways.

"I will fight you, you will not rape me demon," she said, and he tilted his head.

"Contrary to belief, demons do not rape. We are harsh and difficult lovers but never rapists, even here it is a crime."

She blinked at him, her eyes going wide, Mard reached out and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. They both shivered at the contact and he longed to pull her into a kiss. Instead he kept his guard and felt her power change just slightly, it grew darker. Obviously, she had to be young or Kingdom these days was just making up lies about his people.

"I-I…" she stammered.

"Confused, so am I." he said listening to her slightly chaotic thoughts. Normally Angelic minds were better shielded but she was so unique, perhaps he finally found his mate?

Of course, he would have a Seraphim as a mate, a normal demoness would not be good enough. Not to bear his children and rule a Plane with him, to handle him for the long eternity of their lives. His father was going to have a field day with this one, but he'll deal with him later right now…

She lashed out and he fell back, rolling into back flip and connecting with her chin as he dodged her spear. Mard looked up, seeing her eyes shift into a blood red color before she snarled. He growled at her, challenging her to prove to him she is worthy of his seed.

Lucy was fast and flawless with her execution of movements, she truly knew how to fight with a spear. Which Mard realized was her weakness, she could fight at a distance, but he bet she was not good at hand to hand. Now all he had to do was get close enough to remove her weapon.

She charged at him and Mard held his ground to the last possible second before he reached out for her spear, taking it and twisting his body he flicked her off of it. The holy weapon burned in his hand and lifting his knee he summoned his power and broke it in two. The Seraphim let out an anguished cry as she flared out her wings and came back at him.

He managed to deflect her blows, feeling his bones protest under the strength of her kicks and punches. She was deadly, well trained in the Angelic fighting styles. Though his father had spent many years training Mard in the ways of battle angels, teaching him all that he could about how to fight against their enemies.

He jumped over her sweeping kick and kicked his foot out, snapping her head back and sending her flying towards his roses. Mard sent a command to Velvet and Alba to not interfere before unleashing his Thorns to wrap around her. Lucy rolled out the way and coming to her feet she kicked off the ground to fly into the sky.

Mard grinned as he dropped his form and shifted into his demon true body. The large wings ripping through his back as horns sprouted from his head and his mouth filled with many pointed teeth. He flew up after her, colliding in the air with her as she struggled against his hold.

A well-placed kick to his thigh, before she slammed her head into his chest and surprisingly she bit him. Mard was stunned and erred when he loosened his grip, giving her a chance to flare out her wings and spear into him, sending them both heading towards the ground.

He twisted his larger body and at the last second threw her into the fountain, the force of her fall sending water and marble all over the place. Mard landed and turned back into his more traditional appearance as he walked to the devastated fountain.

Lucy sprang up, surprising Mard with how quickly she recovered, and he jumped back, avoiding her attempt to grab him. She snarled at him and he answered her challenge, throwing himself back at her.

Their battle continued for what felt like a lifetime and Mard knew he was wanting this to end, the need to mount her was growing every time she glared at him. Her own arousal mixed with their sweat, creating a perfume that he would cherish more than a rich cup of coffee.

As he lunged for her, she fell against the ground, Mard on top of her, pinning her smaller frame into the rubble of what used to be a beautiful patterned stone floor. He was in the throne room, uncertain of when we they wound up in here, but the large hole through the wall gave him an indication. Mard really was not looking forward to seeing how much damage his home had taken during this fight. Though if he could mate her, it would be worth it.

She wiggled and bucked under him, her beautiful ass pressing into his erection, they both stilled and moaned at the contact. Mard let instinct take over as his fangs elongated and he pushed aside her wild hair and bit into the back of her neck.

Lucy let out an erotic moan as he sampled her blood, the taste was unlike anything he had ever known. She was purely decadent and as her power flowed into him, he felt himself grind against her. His eyes wrenched shut as he purred at her taste before letting go and lapping at the bite marks.

"Surrender, mate," he growled at her.

Lucy struggled for a moment before she turned her head to the side, "you have won me."

It was all he needed and there amidst the chaos and rubble Mard Geer took his mate with all the Lust he held inside of himself. Lucy was just as fierce as a lover as she was a fighter, making their mating one part fight and two parts passion. It was an experience the King would forever cherish as he joined with his mate and rode out the waves of pleasure. At it's conclusion when spent and satiated, he felt the mating take hold as they both glowed in pure power. Their auras aligning fully and completing the pattern that was uniquely theirs. Mard shed a few tears as he moaned into his mate's skin before finally collapsing forward on top of her.

They were both breathing hard and he started to feel his limbs go weak, all his power was drained out of him and he hoped that was a good sign. Mard shifted off of her and using whatever he could for strength, picked up his dirty and shivering mate and headed for his bedroom.

Lucy played with his hair as she hummed quietly in his arms, her hand fluttering over her stomach. Mard hoped that was a good sign, he knew angel fertility was a rare occurrence, but he also knew he had more days of mating season to keep trying.

He made it to his bedroom, the room untouched and he set her down on the edge of the bed before he knelt in front of her. Mard placed a kiss to her knee as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was just a quiet moment, even if he knew absolutely nothing about the Seraphim he just mounted.

"Least we know each other's names, probably more than other couples," she said and he chuckled.

"True," he said as he nuzzled her thigh. Mard placed light kisses to her skin and just relaxed under the magic of their bonding. He felt relief for a few moments, knowing that it would be short lived before he would desire to keep mating with her until the time was passed.

"Do you intend to worship me?" she asked.

"Very much, I also hope to get to know you, since this is a lifelong commitment," he replied and looked up into her coffee colored eyes.

"Me too, Mard, me too," she said as she cupped his cheek and drew him up for a kiss.

* * *

Mating season came and went, leaving Lucy now marked as a fallen angel and Queen of the Underworld. Though as she patted her slightly puffy belly, she had no complaints. Their first mating had indeed left her with child and one day she would give birth to the little demon or demoness.

It was an exciting time and she learned much about herself, demons, angels and even the truth about the history of Zeref and Kingdom's schism. That blew her mind to find out just how much she had been lied to about all of it and though she should have been upset, she found it in herself to forgive her fellow angels.

To her joy, her brother managed to catch, and not only would she be a mother but an aunt. Cobra had delivered the good news to her, along with an invite to dinner on Earth Land, the only Plane she could ever see her brother in. Going back to Kingdom was no longer an option for her, permanently barred for her "sinful" acts.

The door creaked opened and Lucy stretched as she sat up watching her mate come into the room. Mard was carrying a large piece of cake for her on a beautiful silver tray. He set the food down and gently rubbed her belly, exciting her little Spawnling to feel daddy's presence. She giggled at the fluttering sensation as she looked at her mate.

No one ever explained to her that mating was more than just biology but there with Mard she found a connection and a love she didn't know was possible. He was snarky, intelligent, fierce and passionate, everything she desired, he gave to her in spades. Above all he gave her himself, talking to her long into the night about anything and everything and always ready to listen to her. They had their moments of tempers and impatience but if anything, he never spoke to her, even in anger, with anything less than respect and love.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he slipped into the bed next to her.

"Tired, I'm done being pregnant, I would like my body back," Lucy teased as Mard draped a napkin over her chest.

"It has only been six months, Rosebud," he said as he fed her a bite of cake. Gestation periods for demons and fallen angels were different, they ranged anywhere from twelve to fourteen months. Though no one mentioned just how much energy they required but then again, she looked at her king and knew that their child would be amazingly strong.

Lucy hummed at the flavor of the it, cayenne double fudge cake, her favorite. Mard smiled at her before he leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips. She very much enjoyed that too, he had beautiful lips and she enjoyed every kiss he lavished on her.

Mard offered her another bite of cake and as Lucy swallowed it she looked at Mard, "what are we doing today?"

He arched a brow, "you are growing a child, I am running a Plane, the usual affairs. Though tonight my parents will be here for dinner."

"I still can't believe your mom is pregnant too, must have been one hell of a mating season."

"Only once every twelve cycles do demons and angels align, even then there is no guarantee. I knew I would not be an only child forever," he shrugged but Lucy knew her demon, he was excited to be a big brother.

"So, I guess that means we only get to have kids once every three hundred years?" she asked still a bit confused.

"Yes and no, our odds go up during that time, but you can just as easily become pregnant during demon mating season. Rare but possible," he said as he held up another bite for her.

"Hope you didn't want a big family," she said calculating out all the odds.

"Even if we only have Spawnling, I have all the family I need," he said, and Lucy melted a little as she looked into his coal black eyes. He was always so sincere with her, that she just wanted to thank Goddess above for him, every minute of every day.

They sat in comfortable silence as he fed her, though she felt a little silly, she let him dote on her. The chances of her losing the baby were a lot higher than she thought and so she couldn't blame him for being over protective of her. As Lucy felt the happy flutter of their baby, she knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Love you," she said, finally getting the words unstuck. Lucy wanted to say to him for a long time and finally the words just tumbled out.

Mard blinked and she watched his face light up as he pulled her in for a soft lazy kiss. "Love you too, Rosebud."

* * *

I know...MardLu, it's a thing and you loved it ^^

Remember to review and fave so Mard gets his coffee!


End file.
